<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladrón Robado by Dabrida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710504">Ladrón Robado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabrida/pseuds/Dabrida'>Dabrida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Olor a Manzana [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+18, Hermandad Oscura, Homosexuality, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabrida/pseuds/Dabrida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Especial spin-off publicado tras el capítulo 17 de "Olor a Manzana" para celebrar las 10k de lecturas de la historia principal en wattpad.<br/>NO HACE FALTA LEER LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL.<br/>Este one shot cuenta lo que ocurrió realmente entre Willy y Rubius.</p><p>7 MESES ANTES DEL INICIO DE OLOR A MANZANA</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rubirex - Relationship, Rubius/Willy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Olor a Manzana [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladrón Robado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Especial spin-off publicado tras el capítulo 17 de "Olor a Manzana" para celebrar las 10k de lecturas de la historia principal en wattpad.<br/>NO HACE FALTA LEER LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL.<br/>Este one shot cuenta lo que ocurrió realmente entre Willy y Rubius.</p><p>7 MESES ANTES DEL INICIO DE OLOR A MANZANA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No importa Fargan, lo haremos sin ti.<br/>
Su sonrisa inocente le entrecerró los ojos. Su cara de ángel era incuestionable, no existía nadie en la tierra o en el cielo al que Willy no pudiera manipular con esa sonrisa, y muy pocos sabían leer las intenciones detrás de tan bonito gesto. Los presentes allí no eran una excepción.<br/>
-No es justo, yo también quiero reventarle la casa a Lolito.<br/>
-Eso te pasa por presentarte a policía -Rubius se reía de Fargan.<br/>
-Como me entere de quién ha sido el rata de los agujeros le reviento la casa, ¡los asuntos de la Hermandad son sagrados!<br/>
Willy seguía sonriendo mientras Fargan seguía quejándose. Él mismo había llenado Karmaland entera de trampas. Los aldeanos no hacían más que caer en ellas y en la ciudad el ambiente de malestar estaba a punto de costarle la cabeza al recientemente nombrado, alcalde Lolito, por lo que el pelirrojo se vio obligado a nombrar al mismísimo Fargan agente de policía, con tal de que alguien solucionase el caos formado. Alexby, el también recién nombrado comisario, no hacía más que llamar a Fargan por el dispositivo divino para reunirse.<br/>
-Lo siento Fargan, otra vez será. Pero de todas formas nos vendrá bien que tengas ocupados a Alexby, a Lolito y a Auron, mientras Rubius y yo nos ocupamos de todo.<br/>
-Que asco que dais. Ratones.<br/>
Fargan emprendió la marcha hacia la ciudad y los otros dos chicos se acomodaron las máscaras de la Hermandad Oscura sobre sus rostros.<br/>
-¿Listo Bromas?<br/>
-Ya tardamos.</p><p>Faltaba poco tiempo para el anochecer, Rubius salía de la casa de Lolito para encontrarse con Willy, que lo esperaba no muy lejos, en la parte de atrás. Los dos habían colocado más de veinte TNT cada uno y solo faltaba mandar la nueva casa del nuevo alcalde, a mejor vida.<br/>
-Casi me da pena que Fargan no pueda ver esto -comentó el albino.<br/>
-¿Lo dices enserio? -se rio Rubius.<br/>
-Naaaaaaa. El rata se lo buscó.<br/>
Levantó el control remoto, con ese enorme botón rojo bajo su pulgar, que atrajo la mirada de Rubius al instante, debajo de su máscara estaba ansioso porque lo presionase. Pero Willy no lo hizo, su mano bajó olvidándose de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.<br/>
-Luego podemos esperarlo en la Base Oscura.<br/>
-Aaaah, lo siento Willy, ya he quedado con Vegetta, vamos a volver a buscar meteoritos.<br/>
Willy ya lo sabía, Vegetta se lo había dicho la noche anterior.<br/>
-Dile que lo dejas para otro día. ¡Venga! Que somos tus hermanos, los meteoritos caen todas las noches, pero no siempre le volamos la casa a Lolito.<br/>
Rubius rio.<br/>
-Lo hicimos la semana pasada.<br/>
-Es Vegetta, está demasiado ocupado para que le importe que tengas otros planes.<br/>
Cada palabra, completa y absolutamente calculada, cuajó en Rubius con ganas de demostrarle que no era así. Su Vegetta siempre estaba para él, y siempre se celaba de que Rubius hiciera planes que no le incluyeran, igual que él mismo. Sacó el dispositivo y tecleo.</p><p>Rubius: Vegettaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<br/>
Vegetta: dime princeso.<br/>
Rubius: ¿Te importa que dejemos lo de ver meteoritos para otro día?<br/>
Vegetta: ok<br/>
Rubius: ¿No te importa? es que tengo otros planes.<br/>
Vegetta: está bien chiqui.</p><p>Vegetta había escrito la última frase hacía minutos y Rubius aún miraba el chat con muecas en su cara, sin creerse del todo la forma fría y ausente del chat, y sobre todo, el que no le interrogase. Se habría apostado tres stacks de diamantes a que Vegetta le montaría una escena, pero no aquello, no la completa falta de interés. Claro que Rubius no sabía que Willy lo había visitado una hora antes, destrozando el mecanismo de su puerta automática. Si algo sabía Willy, era manipular a Vegetta, no había mejor forma de hacer que lo olvidara todo, que destrozar uno de sus preciados puzles. Vegetta no comería, ni dormiría, ni se enteraría de nada a su alrededor, hasta haber arreglado la puerta.</p><p>Willy levantó bien visible el botón, llamando la atención de Rubius hacia el mando.<br/>
-¿Todo bien?<br/>
-Si, vuela la puta casa ya.<br/>
Ese tono de voz, hundido y machacado, era justo lo que Willy quería oír.<br/>
-Vegetita está ocupado ¿no? -le puso una mano en el hombro, consolándolo.<br/>
Rubius no respondió más que con ruidos sin sentido de enfado y molestia. Entonces Willy le ofreció el control.<br/>
-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo?<br/>
-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no ibas a poder hacerlo? Eres el mejor con los explosivos.<br/>
Rubius tomó el mando de la mano de Willy como si fuera una reliquia sagrada, seguía haciendo ruidos extraños, pero esta vez de felicidad con pequeños saltitos, tan graciosos y tiernos que hasta Willy, señor del mal, se sonrió.</p><p>Apretó el botón y…</p><p>La explosión debió de poder verse al otro lado de las montañas de Karmaland. El calor, la intensidad de la luz, el sonido, el golpe de la onda de choque atravesándolos, las caras de los guardias de seguridad de la playa… Rubius era como un niño robando los caramelos de todos sus compañeros, Willy se había asegurado de que la explosión fuera lo suficientemente loca como para conquistar al oso.</p><p>Los hombres armados no tardaron en verlos, porque ellos se dejaron ver, la Hermandad mandaba un mensaje, comenzaron los disparos, huyeron riendo. Solo habían empezado, porque ahora le tocaba a la casa de Auron.</p><p>~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~</p><p>-Que guapo Willy, pero tienes que decirle a Fargan que deje de poner tanta pólvora, casi volamos nosotros también.<br/>
-Ya bueno -Willy rebuscaba en los cofres de la taberna oscura- esta vez fui yo. Creo que he perdido la práctica.<br/>
Rubius río, quitándose la máscara y poniéndose cómodo en la taberna.<br/>
-No es tan difícil macho, mira. Atento Willy, que no quiero volar por los aires la próxima vez -sacó de su propio inventario los materiales para montar varios cartuchos- ¿Estás mirando?<br/>
-Sí -mintió, pero eso tampoco le importaba a Rubius, él solo hacía más y más dinamita, tuvo que interrumpirlo mostrándole la botella de vino y gesticulando un brindis.<br/>
-Ole ole mi Willy, vinito barato de Lusu. Como me cuidas.<br/>
-¿Yo? -rió con ganas- Somos hermanos, ¿no?<br/>
Willy le ofreció los dos vasos, Rubius los sujetó mientras el albino los llenaba de vino.<br/>
-Claro, claro. Hermanos.<br/>
Rubius le entregó un vaso a Willy y levantó el propio para brindar con él, y si Rubius no hubiera estado tan emocionado por las explosiones vividas, si no siguiera gritando sobre lo gracioso que fue el ver saltar el tejado en pedazos o la pecera de Auron destrozada, puede que igual, hubiera reparado en la sonrisa de Willy mientras seguía llenándole el vaso, una y otra vez. Si Rubius no hubiera estado ocupado en reírse con él, en disfrutar de poder hablar con alguien, si no se hubiera sentido tan cómodo, puede que igual, hubiera reparado en que Willy, no bebía ni la mitad de lo que bebía él, o puede que se hubiera dado cuenta de que Fargan no iba a llegar.</p><p>Pero para sorpresa de Willy, a pesar de lo que se había esperado, estaba siendo una noche realmente divertida. Quizá fue porque él también había bebido más vino del planeado, o por que era imposible no reírse del oso, o con el oso, pero lo realmente importante era que la tripa les dolía de reír, y eso fue una muy buena medicina para el veneno que corría por las venas del albino, y el dolor del abandono que sufría el oso.</p><p>Willy quería robarle las risas a Vegetta, y para ello tenía que robarle al oso que las causaba. No es que deseara mal a su ex, era simplemente que no soportaba no existir más para él. Quería que Rubius lo prefiriera en lugar de a él, que Vegetta viera como Rubius y él reían, y esperaba que eso lo molestara lo suficiente como se imaginaba que lo haría. Pero vaya, pensó en que tendría que fingir divertirse con el tonto oso… y resultó que, realmente, podía reír a carcajadas con Rubius, no solo eso, también Rubius reía con él.</p><p>Pero el vinito barato de Lusu, y las horas, empezaban a pesarlos, terminaron sentados el uno al lado del otro en el sofá en silencio, haciendo tiempo para vaciar los vasos que tenían en la mano. Y siempre que hay alcohol de por medio, después de las risas, siempre llegan los recuerdos menos agradables. Fue Rubius quien se quedó callado, el primero en hundirse en el sofá.<br/>
-No me puedo creer que Vegetta haya pasado de mi -dijo sin más, el vino en sus venas.<br/>
Pero es que nada, nada, quedaba fuera de los planes de Willy.</p><p>Willy acercó su mano para ponerla sobre la rodilla de Rubius, una caricia, pequeña, nada descarada, algo coqueto que pudiera confundirse con un gesto de simple apoyo, pero lo suficientemente cariñosa para hacer que Rubius lo mirara a los ojos y poder sonreírle, si, justo para eso, para que el oso borracho se sonrojarse, tal y como lo estaba haciendo. Pero hubo algo más, mientras el alfa lo miraba con esos ojos tan dulces, sus orejitas de híbrido se movieron, encogiéndose con pena, justo antes de apartar la mirada de Willy para llevar sus ojos hacia el suelo.</p><p>Por primera vez en la noche, algo no fue según el guion de Willy, y ya fuera culpa del vinito de Lusu, o de la ternura de aquellas orejas, el albino olvidó por completo qué era lo que tenía que hacer justo en ese momento, en lo único que podía pensar, era en esas dulces orejas peludas. Jamás, en ningún otro momento, lo hubiera hecho, pero levantó la mano y frotó las orejas del oso entre sus dedos. Eran muy suaves y esponjosas, calentitas, se sentían agradables entre sus yemas y Rubius se inclinó hacia él para dejarle hacerlo. Willy se rió ante ese dulce gesto de cachorrito.<br/>
-Parece que acabo de encontrar el punto débil del oso -se burló entre risitas, pero la mirada de Rubius, de reojo, con la cara sonrosada, los labios entreabiertos para dejar salir suspiros, le cortó la risa de golpe- ¿Rub?<br/>
Rubius se acostó sobre el pecho de Willy que alzó los brazos asustado, con miedo de tocarlo, pero él le abrazó posesivo.<br/>
-Sigue.<br/>
Miró a su carita sonrosada, se había apoyado sobre su corazón al abrazarlo, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos mirando a lo lejos, esperando.<br/>
-Que osito más tierno -volvió a burlarse, pero esta vez no rio tanto, porque se le había derretido el corazón.<br/>
Volvió a juguetear con las orejitas del oso. Rubius cada vez lo abrazaba más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de que el oso había empujado a Willy contra el reposabrazos y estaba acostado en el sofá casi encima suyo, su cabeza se frotaba contra él, podía oler el café subiendo a su nariz, y la carita rosa de Rubius, todo pegado a él, mirando a la nada embobado. Todo en él le parecía adorable, y se estaba embobado con la imagen de Rubius.</p><p>No pudo evitar el revolverse al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, pero el vino ayudó a que no le importase tanto, acomodándose en el sofá y disfrutando del tacto peludo de esas orejas y del abrazo que venía necesitando desde hacía mucho. El calor de un abrazo, era simple, pero mágico. Sumergido en esa tranquilidad no pudo evitar ver que algo se movía frenético, y al llevar la mirada vio que la colita redonda y peluda de Rubius se agitaba de un lado a otro sin parar.<br/>
-Willy… si sigues…<br/>
Willy lo miró con cariño, aún estaba más rojo, jadeaba.<br/>
-¿Si Rub?<br/>
Gruñó, ¿Desde cuando lo llamaba Rub? su alfa se agitó como si ese nombre fuera el suyo, como si la voz de Willy lo estuviera llamando a él, apretó aún más esa cintura entre sus brazos, quería que lo volviera ha hacer. Que lo volviera a llamar por ese nombre. Una de las manos de Willy dejó su orejita peluda para recorrer, con las puntas de sus dedos, el perfil del rostro de Rubius, arrastrarse sobre sus labios y entre ellos, deslizándose dentro de su boca y sentir los colmillos que se asomaban. Él gruñó, fuerte y largo, muy fuerte. Asustado de lo que había hecho sin pensar, de recordar que era un alfa lo que lo estaba agarrando, apartó las manos rápidamente, pero el olor del alfa se hizo más fuerte, lo sintió rodeándolo, pegándose a él. Lo estaba marcando.</p><p>Rubius se levantó sobre él, mirándolo como nunca lo había hecho, enfadado, molesto.<br/>
-Willy~.<br/>
-¿Qué? -le sonrió con su mejor cara de angelito rebelde.<br/>
-¿Por qué paras?<br/>
Willy no supo qué decir, aquello no era ni mucho menos lo que esperaba oír, pero ver la cara de Rubius coloreada, haciendo puchero de cachorrito, recostándose sobre él derretido de mimos, el trasero en pompa con esa colita moviéndose nerviosa.<br/>
-¿Pe… pero…? ¿Qué? -pensó perplejo- Rub, has bebido demasiado.<br/>
Las garras de Rubius se le clavaron a los lados de su cintura y lo empujaron acostándolo en el sofá bajo él, su ropa se subió con el roce sobre los cojines, dejando al aire su vientre y parte del torso, el alfa gruñó al verlo. Pasó sus manos de uñas largas y oscuras por aquella piel de porcelana, donde cada músculo se dibujaba sutilmente y sin esfuerzo.<br/>
Se tumbó sobre Willy respirando en su cuello, abriendo la boca allí, de forma igual de lenta que la mano con la que le acariciaba el vientre, para besarlo después de encontrar el tímido olor del beta. Aquello hizo suspirar al albino, que tuvo que tomar aire y agarrarse a los cojines del sofá con fuerza, sin resistirse a que las manos de Rubius, le desnudaban cada vez más, las uñas de las garras de Rubius le rozaban de vez en cuando regalándole una sensación maravillosa.<br/>
-Willy~~ sigue~~.<br/>
El oso estaba sobre él rogándole como una mascota mimosa, lo acariciaba como un gatito, frotándose contra su cuello mientras lo besaba a ratos en la curva con su mandíbula, sus manos, lo apretaban pero también lo seducían. Aquel calor, y el olor del alfa, nunca pensó ser capaz de olor el aroma de otra persona como olía a Vegetta, esa sensación le alivió, la sensación de no necesitar solo y únicamente al de ojos morados.</p><p>Extendió el cuello entregándoselo a Rubius, cayendo más profundo en el calor que creaban, y obedeció, acarició una punta de esas suaves orejas teniendo como respuesta un cálido gemido que se estrelló contra su cuello. Se encerraron ambos en aquella burbuja de gemidos y calor, donde se curaban el hueco vació de sus corazones, el agujero que les había provocado el mismo hombre.</p><p>El alfa fue el primero en apartarse para intentar quitarse la ropa y Willy disfrutó de verlo de rodillas ante él, sus mejillas acaloradas, sus labios rosas, hinchados y brillantes de tanto beso, pidiendo más con cada jadeo que dejaban escapar, y esos ojos entrecerrados de deseo. El alfa era un desastre que ni siquiera podía quitarse la ropa él mismo. Willy saltó para, a prisa, desvestirlo, y es que tampoco pensó mucho por qué lo hacía, solo que debía ayudar a ese cachorrito, y Rubius hizo lo mismo por él, quitándole la chaqueta verde, la camisa, mientras Willy le abría los pantalones. Sus ojos conectaron un solo instante y ahí mismo, surgió el primer beso.</p><p>Lento, perdiéndose con delicadeza el uno en el otro, acariciándose con los labios, pequeños y tímidos roces de sus lenguas, ese fue el momento, en que se perdieron del todo. El alfa rugió al sentir el beso, prácticamente tiró a Willy con la espalda de vuelta al sofá, le arrancó los pantalones y arrojó los suyos, le abrió de piernas arrodillándose frente a él, sujetándole las rodillas, respirando fuerte mientras lo miraba con intenciones voraces. A Willy se le reactivó el cerebro al ver la dura erección y el pensamiento de ir con todo en los ojos del alfa. Le dio una patada.<br/>
-¡¡¿Rub que haces?!!<br/>
El golpe le atizó de lleno al pobre osito, que lo miró con esa cara sonrosada de cachorrito, agachando las orejas, gimiendo lastimoso.<br/>
-Willy~ -le lloriqueó.<br/>
Señor, si hasta los ojos le brillaron del intento de lágrimas, menudo alfa. Suficiente para ablandar de nuevo a Willy, le miró de reojo, suspirando.<br/>
-¡Así vas a hacerme daño, oso estúpido!<br/>
-¡¿Pero puedo?!<br/>
Que dulce, pegó un saltito entusiasmado, sus orejas se levantaron tiesas, seguro que su cola se estaba agitando.<br/>
-Si…<br/>
¿Por qué dijo eso? Porque a pesar de que hubiera dudas, el no había dejado de existir al mirar esos ojos de cachorrito. Rubius se llevó dos dedos a su boca, mostrándole a Willy como los deslizaba por lo largo de su lengua, con esas uñas negras y amenazantes, que le pusieron la piel de gallina al acercarse a su trasero.</p><p>¡Había olvidado las garras del oso! Dio un saltó temiendo ser arañado, pero cuando entró en él, Rubius lo hizo con el mayor de los cuidados. Fue casi poética la forma en la que se deslizó dentro de él, sin dañarlo en absoluto, solo la incomodidad de sentirlo dentro, se relajó, ladeando la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, respirando, cosa que le sirvió al híbrido para acercarse a respirar su cuello.<br/>
-Willy~, por favor, mis orejas~...<br/>
El albino abrió un ojo para mirarlo de lado. Ahora era él quien se veía sonrojado, jadeando y gimiendo bajito, con los brazos extendidos buscando algo a lo que agarrarse con fuerza, por el placer de la suavidad con la que los dedos del alfa lo estaban derritiendo. Como queja de no estar recibiendo sus mimos en sus orejitas, Rubius dio un golpe más profundo con sus dedos, abriendo y cerrando, sacando gritos y jadeos más fuertes del albino, que hicieron sonreír a Rubius y por fin ganarse sus caricias.<br/>
-¡Aah…! ¡Willyyyy!<br/>
Retiró sus dedos para agarrarlo de ambas piernas y arrastrar las caderas de Willy sobre las suyas, gruñendo, hambriento, sostuvo su propia erección y la la presionó en el aro de músculos del albino, entrando en él, no demasiado lento, haciendo que Willy gritara, y aunque no vio demasiado dolor en el rostro del beta, Rubius besó su clavícula, dejó una caricia en su cintura, dibujando su esbelto cuerpo con una mano a cada lado, dándole tiempo, escuchando su respiración, esperando que se calmase para agarrarlo una vez más con fuerza de las caderas y hundirse en él. Los dos, al mismo tiempo, con la misma nota, gimieron juntos con ese primer roce de pieles, aliviados, deseosos. Se sonrieron con timidez el uno al otro por el sonido de sus voces.</p><p>Rubius miraba al albino vulnerable y expuesto sobre sus piernas, extendido a lo largo del sofá. Era Willy. Era raro. Willy era hermoso, se hundió una vez más en él, y Willy levantó la barbilla gimiendo con los labios bien apretados. Era raro, la suave piel de sus blancas piernas lo acariciaban en su cintura, abierto para él, volvió a hundirse, Willy volvió a suspirar en voz alta, y el le acompañó con otro jadeo. Era raro, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para que le importase.</p><p>Los dos acalorados, el vino ausente en sus venas ya no tenía la culpa del calor de sus alientos, de lo colorado de sus mejillas y de lo sensible de sus pieles. Tampoco tuvieron la culpa cuando el deseo hizo a Rubius inclinarse sobre Willy, penetrándolo más fuerte y más profundo, conectando sus ojos verdes, cristalinos por las lágrimas de deseo, respirándose el uno al otro, hablándose con las miradas, palabras que Rubius entendió, rodeando con su mano la erección de Willy y trazando círculos sobre su mojada punta, palabras que Willy entendió, conduciendo su mano hasta la cola de Rubius y apretándola entre sus dedos.<br/>
Al mismo tiempo, aquellas caricias cómplices y una oportuna última y deliciosa embestida, los hizo gritar a ambos en el momento en el que el mundo se hizo pedazos y desapareció. Sus cuerpos se tensaron descargando una corriente cálida en por ellos, desapareciendo en el orgasmo más intenso y más necesitado para ambos.</p><p>El oso cayó sobre el cuerpo agitado de Willy, agotado, pero se movía sobre él, otra vez frotándose como un gatito mimoso, besando su cuello con pequeños toques.<br/>
-Willy~<br/>
El nombrado apretó la colita en su mano y rio cuando Rubius lo penetró una vez más, gruñendo por el placer que suponía ese toque. Willy, rió, rió alto y fuerte, sin tener que fingir, sin tristeza detrás de la carcajada.<br/>
-Rub… oso estúpido.<br/>
Rubius bufó con un puchero, acomodándose sobre su piel como el cachorrito que era, sin salir de él. Sonriendo.</p><p>Willy hundió su nariz en el pelo platinado del osito, saboreando la suavidad de su pelo y su olor. Todo aquello había empezado para robarle un amigo a otro y tardaría demasiado tiempo en entender, que el robado había sido él, porque ni un solo pedazo de su corazón, le pertenecía ya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>